Forbidden Princess
by PerfectEndings
Summary: Yeah this sucks. It's about a girl who was banished with Prince Zuko. I need to get a life....
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay so out of Spring Break boredom, I decided to write an Avatar fiction. Yup. I officially have no life, except for in front of my computer. Yeah, I know it's pathetic. So, this is a Zuko/OC(Yumi) fiction. It's an experiment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zuko or Avatar the Last Airbender. And, the song that Yumi mumbles during music night is supposed to be something that she made up but it's really not. It's from Saiyukiwhich I also do not own. And Zuko does not sing. Sorry ladies. Maybe in the future. It's a sad fact that I am slowly learning to cope with.

Summary: A young girl was banished with Prince Zuko. He just never acknowledges the fact that she exists. So, what happens when the Avatar and his crew find out about her?

Rating: PG-13 I guess. I'll behave myself in this one. Since my Yugioh GX one was rated R.

Normal POV

"Prince Zuko, you are banished from this nation until you have captured the Avatar," Lord Ozai's voice rang through the palace.

A young girl beside the Prince raised her eyes up to meet those of the Fire Lord and the Princess who sat at his side. She watched as the Princess...Fei Ling whispered something in her father's ear, a wicked grin tugging at her otherwise beautiful face.

"And take that girl with you," he pointed to the kneeling figure on the left side of the teen.

Zuko's eyes, both the regular one and the burned one, fell on the girl. He scowled and pulled her up by the arm, dragging her to the palace doors.

"I will return. WITH the Avatar," the Prince hissed and left, the doors slamming behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Yumi's POV

I don't understand. I'm not a princess. I'm just a Fire Nation peasant. And yet, they took me in all those years ago. Prince Zuko and Princess Fei Ling. That was before the Prince was banished, and I along with him. He doesn't talk much anymore. And to me, not at all. I'm of "no use" to him as he so bluntly puts it. So, I stay in my quarters or I cook and practice with the men on board. Of course, General Iroh still acknowledges the fact that I exist. He teaches me little things here and there, filling me in on the next strategy to capture the Avatar, over tea. I avoid him. I have since the second week after we were banished.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Normal POV

She looked exactly the same. Face, hair...all but her eyes. They held something there. Pain. Regret. Guilt. Yumi dragged herself up the winding staircase of the ship to the map room. Zuko's body lay against the wall and Iroh sat comfortably in a nearby chair, tea in hand. She slid in and Zuko shot her a cold stare.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry. I was helping with something down below."

"YOU are on MY ship. When I call for you, you respond right away! I don't care what the hell you're doing!"

"I said that I was sorry! What more do you want from me!"

"I want you to do as you're told!"

"Well I'm sorry that I can't be perfect! And, who are you to tell me what to do!"

That tore it. The banished Prince stepped forward and slapped her clean across the face. Yumi took only a moment to regain her composure and recoiled with a punch to his stomach. Iroh sat languidly by as the two teens continued to beat each other.

"You're completely spoiled! Now I can see why my sister took you in! You're just like her!" Zuko hissed, landing a kick to the girl's knee.

The younger of the two crumpled to the floor, her gaze fixed on the taller figure above her.

"You deserve to stay banished! You think your father will just take you back! You'll never regain your throne!" she muttered through gritted teeth.

"You insolent little witch!" he picked her up by the collar.

"You know I'm right! He doesn't want you anymore! Why do you think he presented you with the most impossible task!"

"Because he knew I could capture him! He has faith in me! He's given me a chance to come back and regain what is rightfully mine!"

"Listen to yourself! Do you even believe what you're saying?"

"Shut your mouth! I don't want to hear another word out of you!"

"You're lying to yourself!"

Zuko slammed her up against the wall, keeping a tight hold on the collar of her shirt. He moved so their faces were almost touching.

"I said shut your mouth. If you say one more word about me, my father or my kingdom, I will kill you," he growled.

"I do NOT take orders from a banished Prince," she turned her head.

Zuko landed a hard punch into her ribcage. The girl trembled as the pain made it's way through her body. The older teen pulled back to strike again and Iroh grabbed a hold of his fist.

"I've seen enough. Both of you are to return to your quarters for the night. One of the soldiers will bring you your meals. You are not to speak to one another until you can act like adults. Now, drop her."

"Gladly," he dropped the girl to the floor in a heap.

"Now go. Both of you," Iroh shook his head.

Yumi struggled to her feet and made her way past her assailant and the retired General. With the wall as support, she walked to her quarters and locked the door. Zuko, still boiling over with rage, went to his room and slammed the door, locking it as well.

Iroh sat back down, burying his head in his hands.

"Those two are like yin and yang. I just hope that they will learn to get along."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Normal POV

They'd been at sea for two and half months since that day. And, for two and a half months, the two teens had done less then even exchange passing glances. So, being the half-sane general that he was, Iroh hatched a plan to get the two talking again. Music night. Now, how to get them to go.

"Miss Yumi?" the old man knocked on her door.

"Come in General."

"Thank you. But, I am retired now."

"To me, you will always be General Iroh."

The ex-General laughed and took a seat on a nearby chair. He took a deep breath, thinking through what he was going to say.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Yumi turned from her place in front of the mirror.

"Well, yes actually. I came to make sure you were going to attend music night. The other soldiers are dying to hear your voice Miss Yumi," he smiled.

Yumi shook her head," I'm not really the singing type."

"Do not lie to an old man. It will haunt you on his dying day."

"Excuse me?" she gave him a puzzled look.

"I've heard you sing before. It was heavenly."

"You...I mean...oh no...I can't!" the girl blushed crimson.

"Do an old man a favor," he smiled.

"All right then. You win," she sighed heavily.

"I will see you tonight then Miss Yumi," he left quietly.

"Oh no...what have I gotten myself into?" Yumi fell onto her bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV

Music Night

Zuko sat hunched over on his bed. He stared down at his feet, thoughts running like rivers through his head.

Could she have been right? Did I really mean everything I said to her? Is she really like Fei...my sister? Will I ever regain my throne?

He shook his head and pulled on a burgundy shirt, heading down to the mess hall. By some string of random luck, Uncle had convinced him to attend music night. Something about a surprise for him. He hated surprises. And yet, he was intrigued.  
-------------------  
Yumi pulled the length of her black hair into a high ponytail, holding it there with thick, red ribbon. She had tried matching the red to the color of her blouse and it had actually worked. She donned a dark red blouse with sleeves that frilled at her wrists, a pair of black pants and small black slippers that stuck tightly to her feet. It had taken her hours to think of something to sing. In the end, she just made something up. Hopefully, the men liked it. Hopefully he liked it.

"Why am I thinking of him at a time like this? We aren't even speaking to one another," she made her way to the mess hall as instructed. 

Iroh smiled as he caught sight of the two teens entering the room, unknowingly side by side. That is, until they noticed one another. With out even a nod, they split to separate sides of the room.  
"So what is this surprise Uncle?" Zuko raised an eyebrow, taking a chair beside him.

"Good things come to those who wait," Iroh laughed.

The young Prince scowled, gaze shifting momentarily to Yumi who just happened to be happily chatting away with one of the guards. He turned to his Uncle.

"Uncle, go tell that girl that there is no flirting on MY ship," he narrowed his eyes.

Iroh laughed and pushed himself up, making his way towards the two. He tapped Yumi on the shoulder and she spun around abruptly.

"Yes?"

"Prince Zuko wishes that you would not flirt with other men. He would rather the flirting be done with him," the General smiled politely.

Yumi shook her head and fell back into a nearby chair, digging her fingers into her calves.

"You've got to be kidding," she looked up into the eyes of the old man before her.

"I would never do such a thing," he gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

The young bender stood and made her way across the room, the guard following her like a lost puppy. She came to a halt in front of the Prince and he met her by standing.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"Do I look like I was joking?"

"Well, I'm sorry to say but I don't feel the same way," she turned her back to him.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow angrily.

"To me you're just an arrogant Prince with no concern for anyone but himself," she sighed.

"Turn around," he hissed.

"I though that I made myself perfectly clear when I said that I do NOT take orders from a banished Prince!"

Zuko grabbed her shoulder and spun her, smacking her across the face, and clear across the floor. Yumi stood, brushing herself off.

"So, this is why you've never had a girlfriend," she laughed.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say!" Zuko's temper flared.

"Well, if you've treated every girl that you've ever liked the same way you treat me, I can see why you're alone," she brushed a lock of hair out of her line of sight.

"Who said I like you?" he looked around the room angrily.

"You sent General Iroh over to tell me that! You didn't want me to 'flirt' with anyone else but you!"

"I did no such thing! I asked him to tell you not to flirt on MY ship!"

"You lying little coward!"

The crew gasped as flames surrounded the Prince's hands.

"Ag-ni-ki. You and me. On the deck at sunrise," he glared.

"So, you finally want to finish this little game of cat and mouse?" she laughed, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Shut your mouth or I'll end you here and now!"

"And the winner gets what?"

"Control...power. The loser has no privileges whatsoever on this ship without the other's consent. Agreed?" he smirked.

"Agreed," she headed back to the other side of the room.

"Prince Zuko, are you sure this is wise? You haven't forgotten what happened during your last ag-ni-ki have you?"

"I will never forget Uncle," Zuko's fingers lightly brushed the scar over his left eye.

"Alright. I can not change your mind once it has been set in stone. I wish you the best of luck," the General sighed.

"Thank you Uncle."

"Now, I believe we came down here for music night! Who wants to play the sungi horn?" the old man laughed.

"I will not play that thing," Zuko muttered.

"Well, I believe Miss Yumi was supposed to grace us with a song tonight. Are you ready then?" he turned his gaze to the girl across the room.

"You mean she's going to sing? Aww, I forgot my earplugs," Zuko hissed lightly.

"Ouch that really hurt scarface," she rolled her eyes.

"What did you just call me you little b--," Zuko growled as Uncle put a hand over his mouth.

"There is no need for such harsh language. Espescially at your age," he sighed.

Yumi turned on her heal, heading for the mock stage. One of the crew members brought a chair for her and she thanked him with a kiss on the cheek, glaring at the Prince as she did so. The poor man blushed and left the stage as quickly as he came. The teen pulled away from the hand that silenced him and sat back in his chair.

"Are you ready now?" the ex-general glanced up at her as he took a seat.

She nodded and looked over at the other men who had stayed huddled on the opposite side of the room.

"I apologize for the sound you are about hear. General...Ah... Ex-General Iroh asked me to sing and I agreed. So, this is kind of a warning. If you want to leave, then do it quickly," she smiled happily.

The men shook their heads and chuckled softly. Never had they had a girl with them, let alone perform for them. Zuko shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Wake me up when it's over," he muttered under his breath.

Taking a deep breath, the younger of the two teens began to sing the only song that came to mind. The one she had made up.

moshimo ima subete ga umaku nante ikanai  
makesou ni naru toki datte  
hitomi wo tojireba kokoro kara  
sekai ga miete kuru  
Even when it seems that nothing can go right  
and you want to just give up,  
if you close your eyes,  
you can see the world from your heart.

In this world when life can be so tough  
You must be strong  
Just believe in yourself and don't you fear  
So open up your mind and close your eyes  
Take another look from the other side  
In this world when life can be so tough  
You must be strong  
Just believe in yourself and don't you fear  
So open up your mind and close your eyes  
Take another look from the other side

kodoku na yoru demo mayoi osoreru toki mo  
ima wa hitori demo kono ashi de doko made mo  
aruite ikeru hazu dakara  
Even on a lonely night, when you wander afraid,  
you may be alone now, but  
your feet can take you however far you want to go, so

Just hold on tight hitomi tojita nara  
Look inside yourself kagayaki ga aru kara  
Yes, subete shinjite hoshii  
You can take another look from the other side  
Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes,  
look inside yourself, there's a shining light there.  
Yes, I want you to believe in everything.  
You can take another look from the other side

Just hold on tight kokoro kujikete mo  
Reach into your soul ashita ga mienakute mo  
Yes, ikiru tsuyosa ga areba  
You can take another look from the other side  
ai no subete ni deau made...  
Just hold on tight, even if your heart is breaking.  
Reach into your soul, even if you can't see tomorrow.  
Yes, if you have the strength to live,  
You can take another look from the other side,  
until you find all that is love...

The men stared blankly, listening to the voice that flowed from the lips of the fifteen year old before them. Not a word was spoken for fear of ruining such a pure sound. Zuko's eyes opened, moving up to settle on the girl who'd become the source of his annoyance.

What? That can't be her. I heard that voice back at home but I thought it was just...that girl I'm supposed to call 'sister'. It was her? The voice that lulled me to sleep on those storm-ridden nights? I won't believe it. I need to make that sound stop! She's trying to distract me from the fight in the morning! I'll shut her up personally!

Zuko stood and walked to the side of the little stage, stepping up onto the planks. With a swift movement, he had covered Yumi's mouth with one hand and held both of her wrists with the other, cutting off the sound that had invaded the mind of almost every other occupant of the room. Carefully, he bent down and whispered in her ear.

"I'm NOT waiting until sunrise. We fight now," he whispered.

Yumi glared, nodding her head. Satisfied, he let go of her mouth but kept her wrists locked against one another.  
"Let go of me. NOW!" she stood, knocking over the stool.

"Or I could not," he then proceeded to drag her from the mess hall, up the stair case and out onto the deck.

"General Iroh...do you think we should follow them?" a solider asked, finally pulling free from his hazy state.

"No. The two of them need to fight this battle alone. Spectators will just distract them."

"Are you sure that is a wise choice?" another one of the men chimed in.

"Yeah! Won't they kill eachother?" a voice came from the crowd.

"No. They made a deal. They would have never agreed to the terms if they planned on killing one another," Iroh shook his head.

I can only hope that I am right.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Chapter 3

Still Normal POV

On The Deck

Zuko tossed the cursing girl away from him, turning his back to her. He hadn't even bothered for the traditional attire. Besides, she was a GIRL. And, he wanted this over with NOW!

"I trust that you have enough dignity in that tiny body not to strike with my back turned," a cold voice tore from the Prince's pale lips.

"I do have honor you know. Unlike some people," she muttered and turned her back to his.

"Whatever. Begin!" he hollered.

Both spun around, meeting eachother at the same time with a stream of fire that just missed the head of it's target.

"Oh, so we have a mind reader now do we?" Zuko ducked, shooting a stream of fire along the deck.

Yumi stumbled none to gracefully backwards and laughed.

"No. You're moves are just so tasteless. You use the same ones every time," she took a few steps forward.

"Oh? So then I guess you've seen this one too!" he produced multiple fireballs, clouding her vision momentarily

Using the vulnerable moment, he stepped up behind her and pulled her up into a headlock.

"Well, this one's new. But, you forgot one small thing."

"And what would that be?" he raised an eyebrow.

"My feet!" she landed a kick to his kneecap, identical to the one he'd given her earlier.

Zuko grimaced and flung her across the ship into the control room. He limped forward as her body slid down the steel wall and hit the deck. Dizzy, Yumi sat up against the wall with her head between her knees, trying to stop the pulsating in her head. The Prince reached her and poised a fist at her face, ready to end it. Hiding a smirk, Yuimi stuck out her left leg and tripped him, unsteadily making her way to awkward form of standing. With a growl, the teen jumped up and punched her in the still injured area of her ribcage, more than satisfied with the snapping sounds that filled the air. Biting her lip to stifle her screams, Yumi took a step forward and landed a punch to the side of his face. Now, Zuko had become more than fed up with this fight. He shot a fireball to the other side of her ribcage, quickly moving behind her and wrapping one arm around the severely injured abdomen of the smaller teen. Yumi howled in pain as his arm held her, the pressure already more than she could handle.

"Give up. You can't fight me anymore," Zuko's breath was hot against her ear.

"I never give up. I'm fighting to the finish Princey," she stepped on his foot as a last resort.

Zuko stumbled back with a cold look in his eyes. The same cold look that he had given her the day that they'd been banished.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that! It's not my fault! You think I wanted this to happen to either of us!" she grimaced through the newly forming tears in her eyes.

"You weren't meant to be banished and neither was I! This is my sister's fault. But that has nothing to do with the reason why I hate you!" Zuko shot another fireball at her which barely grazed her cheek.

"Then why do you hate me! I don't understand!" she winced at the burn forming on her face.

"Because you joined up with her! I offered to train you! I offered to teach you to become better at fire bending but you turned me down! You said that you didn't want to learn and then, you started taking lessons from her! It's her fault we're banished!" his voice was laced thickly with rage as he shot another stream of fire at her kneecaps, crippling the girl.

Yumi's body collapsed to the ground. In to much pain to try and soften the blow, the teenager's head hit the deck with a thud.

"I didn't want to become attached to you. I didn't want the Fire Lord to use me against you to get his way. Heh, looks like you win," she managed a small smile at the Prince above her before slipping into unconciousness.

Zuko sighed and dropped to his injured knees. He stared at the form of the beaten girl before him and shook his head.

Attached to me? Does that mean that she...liked me?

He managed to stand and gather up the girl in his arms. Silently, he lay her on his bed, to tired to attempt to make it to her chambers.

"So I win then. Heh."

But what have I really won here? Something I already had? Control over this girl. I've had control over her since we took her in. She did whatever I told her to. What's changed?

A soft knock on the steel door roused the Prince from his thoughts.

"Come in Uncle."

"What gave me away?"

"You're the only one who would dare to talk with me, espescially after an ag-ni-ki."

"Who won?"

"Who do you think?" golden eyes shifted to the unconcious girl on his bed.

"How badly is she...?"

"Pretty badly. It was a close call Uncle. She almost beat me."

"I'll see what I can do about her injuries," he bent down and tried to shake her from the deep slumber.

The body moved and whimpered but did not wake Iroh turned to his nephew.

"Why won't she wake?"

"She hit her head. Several times. The control room, the deck, my fist...I'm not sure if she'll ever wake up Uncle...I'm just not sure," he sighed heavily, shoulders slumping forward.

The old man sighed, gathering several items from an emergency kit the crew had agreed on keeping under Zuko's bed. He placed a small cloth in a bowl of cold water, quickly placing it on her head.

"You may want to turn your back Prince Zuko. I have to treat the wounds on her upper body," he slowly pulled open the blouse.  
"It's fine Uncle," the teen ran a hand over his ponytail.

"Then be a gentlman about what you're going to see," the ex-general moved the shirt off the girl.

Zuko's eyes widened, seeing the extent of all the injuries he'd caused. The old man's hands slowly washed the burns, bringing soft whimpers from Yumi. Zuko let his fingers trace the broken rib bones that jutted at abnormal angles.

"Let me do it Uncle."

"Alright then. But, respect her right of not being able to defend herself," Iroh smiled and headed towards the door, "Would you like me to make you some tea Prince Zuko? It's jasmine."

"That would be nice Uncle," Zuko turned his back to the door.

With slow, gentle motions, he ran the damp cloth over the burn on the side of her face. A soft sigh passed her lips.

"Are you going to wake up now? Uncle's gone. It's just me here now. I can't hurt you anymore than I already have. Not mentally anyway," he ran the cloth across her neck line.

"Owww...ca-can't you be a little gen-gentler?" a hoarse voice whined.

"So you are awake," warm hands brushed over the broken ribs.

"Anh!" Yumi squealed in pain.

"So, how many do you think I broke?" Zuko smirked.

"Six?"

"Ahh..nope. Seven. Want to try for an eighth?" he felt her ribs.

"You wouldn't. You arrogant sonova-" she screamed.

Snap. Zuko snapped another rib, causing Yumi to bolt upright in the bed and scream louder at the new surge of pain.

"Why? Why do you keep trying to piss me off?"

"S-Seems to b-be the o-only thing I'm g-good at now," she winced.

"Hmm, you're pretty much right," Zuko continued to clean the wounds.

"If you intend to keep hurting me, why are you fixing the wounds?"

"Because you're mine. And, I can do what I want with you."

"Worst reasoning I've heard all day," she tried to roll onto her side.

"I don't think so," he pushed her to lay flat, straddling her hips.

"Get off of me..." she blushed.

"Quiet you half-witted Princess," he started to reset the broken ribs.

"Ouch...Princess?"

"That's right. You act just like a spoiled little Princess. That's how my father treated you," he finished setting the ribs and wrapped the bandages tightly around her small frame.

"And you are the perfect example of a brat Prince," she laughed.

"Who taught you to fight like that? Up on the deck."

"Y-You did."

"I never taught you to fight," he rolled off to the spot beside her.

"I watched you."

"I never saw you."

"That was the point."

"Why? Why didn't you just ask if I would teach you?"

"We weren't talking. After the incident in the control room..."


End file.
